Theory's
by Glexen
Summary: Some theories are false. Some are true . Some are weird and some are just plan stupid but sometimes the most wacky,weird and unbelievable theories are true. More Info inside NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

_**Theory's**_

Some Theories are false. Some are true . Some are weird and some are just plan stupid but sometimes the most wacky,weird and unbelievable Theories are true./A GS/D fic about Kira X Lunamaria how they got together and by some twist of fate discovering Lunamaria's True past./ contanes odd couple's , My OC. and possibly OOC .This is my first fic so NO FLAMES ALOUD Warning:If you don't like Luna then go away. If you don't like Flay then go away. If you don't like OC's then go away. Also fluffy at some parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

_Chapter One:Prologue_

One year has past since the second bloody valentine ended. Kira and Lucas are unfortunately no longer in a relationship because Lucas has to move to the PLANTS to be closer to the office but they do keep in touch via email,MSN etc... . Unfortunately for Lunamaria Hawke her relationship with Shinn Auska is also crumbling away and after three months they decided to be "just friends" and so they break up . Luna eventually met Kira two months after her and Shinn broke up, on the same beach that her and Shinn had there first date after the war .Luna and Kira eventuly became good friends and they also share the same bed room but with two beds but Luna and Kira felt like they both had a relationship before and both felt each others presence feels familiar but why? Three months has past since Kira and Luna started living together and they still docent know why.only a nightmare will bring both of them answers but not just any ordinary nightmare . This is where are story will start . This is when both of them will know why and discover Lunamaria's true past.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Nightmare_

Luna's POV

I remember wakening up in what appears to be a escape shuttle i also woke up with a white earth alliance uniform and longer hair than usual . There where also others on board as well when i awoke and all of them staring out of a window . When i looked through the window i couldn't belive my eyes . Out in the vast and cold space a battle of a MS verses a MS .one of the MS looked something like the ZGMF - 666S Legend Gundam but when i looked closer it had with a very large beam bazooka, a shield, the gap in the center is filled and it has 1 more DRAGOON pod but these ones are lager. now i am not to sure if it is the Legend when i saw the details. The other i immediately knew it was the ZGMF - X10A Freedom Gundam but i thought the Strike Freedom fought the Legend unless ... Before i could think of any reasons why. The Legend look-alike found us and fires its beam cannon at us I close my eyes waiting for the impact but when i heard it deflected I re-opened my eyes . I only thing i saw was the shield that belonged to the Freedom .

"Kira" I said half in relive , half in slight confusion.

The next sound i heard was a beam shot from a DRAGOON pod and it hit the shuttle that I was on.When I looked over my shoulder all I could see was a green laser then the explosion but before the fire hit me i have awakened from this hellish nightmare panting heavily. When I looked around I am still in Kira's bed room and the bed beside me still had the big lump underneath the covers .

'_Kira is still asleep_ ' I thought as a quiet sigh of relive escaped my lips as my head hit my beds pillow

'_what the hell was that dream all about, why i was in a alliance escape shuttle, how the..._' my thoughts where cut short by a immense pain that started to fill my head . I wanted to yell but I didn't want to wake kira up so i kept it in . After what felt like a entreaty the pain in my head suddenly stopped

'_what the hell was THAT all about'_ I thought as I went back to sleep.

normal POV

The next morning

When Luna woke up again the first thing she saw was that Kira was not in his bed .'_odd i am the one that usually wakes up first_' Luna thought then she looked at her digital clock .'_9:32 AM weird he usually wakes up around 10:30 AM_' she thought as she took off her PJ's and put on a red t - shirt and a blue pair of jeans. After she when out of there room and headed to the kitchen . Kira (who woke up before her) was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a blue T - shirt, rubbing his head with his hand thinking of Luna scream last night.'_Maybe it was a nightmare . I could ask what was the problem .._.' his thoughts cut short when he heard Luna

"Kira what is wrong?" asked Luna in a concerned voice.

"Hmm ... o nothing" he answered trying to mask his concern for her .True they have only known each other for three months but he started to have very familiar feelings towards her.

"Are you sure?" she asked with the same concerned voice.

"Yes" Kira said in a stubborn voice

Luna then sighs and then says "if you say so" before getting her breakfast and siting down.

"So how was your night?"asked luna as she sit down besides Kira . Kira then tipped his head down , just stayed silent and started thinking about last night again.

"..."

"Kira ?"

"..."

"Hello earth to Kira " she said as she waved her hand in front of Kira's face.

"..."

luna then got tired of this and snapped her fingers in front of Kira's face . He stayed silent before speaking up

"... hey luna"

"what" she said in a slightly angry voice.

"did you know that you screamed last night?" asked kira in a slightly concerned voice this made Luna froze .

'S_hit I thought I didn't screamed last night unless..._' Thought Luna "erm ... no." She then said in a surprised voice.

"Well i did heard you scream last night." Kira said then quickly added "So i was wondering what was wrong?" He asked in a very concerned voice .

'_should i tell him?_' Luna thought and debated as she looked down at her half eaten toast with a sad face.

"Luna..." Kira said quietly as he got of the chair , walked over and hugged her.

'W_hy dose this feel familiar? Why is his presence familiar? Why? ... why?_' She thought as a tear went down her cheek .


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Confession and The Person to Call for Help_

the previous chapter

_'Why dose this feel familiar? Why is is presence familiar? Why? ... why?' she thought as a tear ran down her cheek._

still normal POV

'M_aybe if I do tell him he could help me_' Luna finally thought as she wiped the tear from her face.

"... Kira." She said

" You don't half to tell me .If you don't want to tell me." Kira said in a soft voice

Luna didn't reply . She just sat there in silence trying to gather all the info about her nightmare last night

"This may sound weird but please trust me." Luna warned.

"I am lisining. " Kira answered as he slowly broke of the hug , grabbed a chair and sit right beside luna

"Ok . If I can remember correctly I awoke in a earth alliance escape pod . I was also in a white earth alliance uniform . All of the people seems to ignore me and looked out on the window . When I got to the window I could not belive what I was seeing..." Luna said but Kira quickly interuped."What was it?" He asked in a concerned voice

"... It was the Legend verses the Freedom." She hesitated before answering in a sad and confusing tone . Kira then just sit there frozen. He knew what MS she really taking about. '_It Cant Be Her. Can it?_' He thought as he remembers the last time he had seen his first love alive.

_flash back_

_Kira knew that he was pushing the Freedom beyond its recommended level. The arm with the shield extended and just barely deflecting the shot that came from the Providence main beam rifle . Thinking that the shuttle was safe he lowered the Freedoms shield and saw her and her long red hair._

_"Flay" he said to himself seeing that his true love is for her.But the grateful moment was cut short. One of the Providence DRAGOON pods that was directly above her escape pod fired at the Dominions escape pod destroying it right in front of him_

_"FLLLAAAAAYY" He screamed that his love is dead , murdered by a mad man with intentions of destroying every human being ..._

_flash back _ended

Kira quickly snapped out on the flashback .Also Realizing that it is near imposable for Luna to be Flay.

"Hello. Anyone there?" Luna said .

" Huh .. What." Kira replied .

"Well now that i got your attention " Luna said before continuing to recall the nightmare." The legend looked different however but i cant remember most of the details . The only detail i can remember is that had a very large beam cannon . That ... look-alike shot at are shuttle I was on ... I thought I was going to die ... ".By about this time the psychological effects are now showing on Luna's face "... but the shield f..from the Freed..dom deflected the attack... b.b..but ..." Luna is now sobbing and started having a hard time finishing her sentences "one.. of . th..th..the dra..gg..oo...n pods ..." at this time Kira slowly gave her another hug . Luna hugged back ."...Sho..t .a..nd k..ki..killed us" now Luna was crying very hard on Kira's shoulder .

"... I didn't ... know." Kira said as a tear went down his face as his hug went tighter "... I am ... sorry. I shouldn't have asked asked."

"I ... Its ..o.. ok ." Luna said trying to say without sobbing but slightly failed. But she is calming down

' What can i do . What do i half to do ... Wait what can HE do!' Kira thought as his hug went loose

Luna is finally quiet now but still has that same sad face as before.

"Luna ... could I call a friend to help us?" Kira asked with a very concerned voice.

"Why?" Luna said .

"Because he may help you out with the nightmare ... Like he helped me years ago" Kira said .Luna was about to ask why but Kira then said "I don't want to talk about it . But i will tell you his name if you want to know."

"Who is it ?" Luna said .Kira paused for a second before saying

"Glexen Etheralis"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 :The Call for Help and The Meting_

the previous chapter.

_"Because he may help you out with the nightmare ... like he helped me years ago" Kira said .Luna was about to ask why but Kira then said "i don't want to talk about it . but i will tell you his name if you want to know."_

_"who is it ?" Luna said .Kira paused for a second before saying_

_"Glexen Etheralis"_

still normal POV

"What? Who is he?"Luna said with a confused tone

"A friend who can help us " Kira said as he slowly breaks off from the second hug ,gets up and walks to the phone . He was about to pick up when he heard Luna talking

"How do you know him?" she asked with a hint of curiosity

"Long story short i met him 2 years before the first war" Kira answered and picked up the phone

Meanwhile.

Glexen was on his motor bike . Enjoying the outskirts of Canada ... well up until his cell phone rang . Glexen then went to the side of the road , put the kickstand on the bike down , and answered the cell phone.

"Hey Glexen speaking"

"Hi Glexen its Kira"

"Kira how long is been man . A year?" Glexen said with a happy voice

"More like too long so how its been"

"Great have lots of spare time on my hand so I have bean using my motor bike more often ,you?" Glexen asked

"Not to good"

"Why?" Glexen said but then quickly said "Let me guess ... she dumped you and moved to PLANTS?"

"Ya"

"Bummer" Glexen said

"Glex ... can you help me out for a minute?"

"Depending what it is" Glexen said

"One of my friends , Lunamaria has a problem with a nightmare so I was ..."

"Wondering if I could see Lunamaria and help Her out with the nightmare?" Glexen guessed.

"Yes but how did..."

"Guessed" Glexen answered

"So will you ?"

"Don't have anything beater to do so ya" Glexen answered

"Great. But where are you now ?"

"Wait a minute ok" Glexen said as he rolled down his left sleeve revealing the mechanical arm . He then opened the arms GPS.

"I am in ... Canada , Lower Ontario .Time 7:47 so if I use my airplane at 8:00 to get to Orb ill be there around tomorrow morning at 1:30 AM so I will met you at 1:00 PM at your house" Glexen said as he closed the GPS and rolled the sleave back up.

"thanks man see you at 1PM"

"See ya" Glexen said as he put away his cell phone gets back on the motor bike starts the engine make a 180 degree turn facing the opposite direction and guns it towards the airport were he parked his CMMP-51 Mustang (CMM- Classic Made Modern).

Back at the house

"So what did he say" Luna asked.

"He will be here by tomorrow" Kira said with a smile on his face.

"Great the sooner the beater." Luna said sarcastically.

"Hey. Give the man some slack . He is all the way up in Canada ya know" Kira said

"Alright..." said a defeated Luna

Kira's house 3:18 AM

Kira's POV

I whats just sleeping silently and wondering if God is trying to screw with my head until .

"KKKIIIIRRRRAAA!"Luna screamed wakening me up in the process also I heard heavy panting coming from Luna's bed then I heard her crying from her bed. I slowly wake up to see what's the problem and to talk to her.

"Lu..na ..." I said still half asleep.

"K..K..Kira .." She said still sobbing .By about this time I was now mostly awake.

"... what's the matter?" I said with a half sleepy ,half concerned voice

"T...th...that ni...nig...nightma..re.."Luna said in between sobs but with a shaky voice also. I got out of my bed ,walked over and sat on her beds mattress .

"you had it again?" I helped her answered.

"Y..ye..yes b...bu..but t..this t..time..." She had a hard time finishing up the sentence.I just put one of my hands on her shoulder.

"... y..you g.go..got consumed in t.t..the fire as well a..as I" Luna said still crying but she hugged me .I could only hug back nothing else . I hated having that feeling of not being able to help anyone no matter how hard I try.

"Luna..." Where the only word I could say . Felling her pain was ... just to much to handle . After a while she had calmed down alot I slowly breakoff from the hug but before I could get off of the mattress I felt her hand on my shoulder.

" p..p..please don't leave my side ple ..." she was cut off and started to grab her head and started screaming in pain. There was nothing I can do except watched . After what felt like hours her screaming all of a sudden stopped . Just stopped , not slowly, not quickly ,not hurting more or even hurting less, just stopped

"p.. p ..please don't leave me" Luna said weakly. Felling sorry for her I grabbed one of her bed's sheets, Lay down beside her, Pulled the sheet up to my neck and hugged her before I went to sleep.

The next morning.

normal POV

Both Kira and Luna woke up at around the same time at 10:15AM. They both are still in the hug that Kira gave her last night. But instead of thinking of last night, they just both enjoyed each other presence. They both had the familiar feeling but they didn't care for now they just simply stayed in the hug .after a while Kira broke the silence .

"So was your night better than last night" Kira said.

"Ya but I still made a few mistakes" Luna joked with a smile on her face. Kira just let out a small chuckle before saying

"Lets have breakfast before Glexen gets here alright?" He said returning the smile Luna gave him.

"hrmm .." Luna grumbled as she looked over at her clock " 10:19 we still have at least two hours before he gets here." She then said.

"Yea I guess your right ... but 'beater to be safe than sorry' also I am going to have a shower. Alright?" Kira said as he gets out of bed and get ready his shower stuff. He also grabbed a dark green t shirt and cargo jeans.

"Alright but I having a bath after you . Ok?" Luna said as he starts getting her stuff together and grabbed a pink T shirt with a strawberry on it and red pair of pants

"Ok."Kira said as he left the room with all of his shower stuff.

2 hours and 41 minutes later

Luna and Kira were just talking about some ... things . Until the doorbell rings.

"Ill get it " Kira said as he walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hey Kira long time no see." Glexen said as he walked in. Glexen's is wearing a black leather jacket ,a Dark blue shirt and on the shirt it says 'The best of the best' ,a black pair of jeans with metal (but blunt) spikes going around the top pockets and grayish shoes

"Agreed it has bean a long time friend." Kira said shaking Glexen's hand . After the handshake Glexen then takes off his jacket and put's it on the coat rack and takes of his shoes and walks in to met Luna

"Glexen this is Lunamaria Hawke. Luna this is Glexen Etheralis" Kira greeted

"Nice to met you" Luna said as she got up from the sofa and put her right hand in front to be shaked

"A friend of Kira's is a friend of mine" Glexen said as he shaked her hand with his left hand however Luna felt a strange feeling went down her spine when he grabbed with the gloved left hand. After the shake Glexen then started up a conversation with the Two first talking how life has been then to How's Kira's sister , Cagalli is doing and how ORB is staying staying strong .Eventually after he felt caught up he started the meeting.

"Ok Luna before I ask you any questions regarding the nightmare . I want you Truthfully, To tell me almost every single detail you can remember?" Glexen asked as he went to sit in one of the reclining chairs

"Ok if you incest but I do half to warn you ... It will be a LOOONG meeting" Luna said as she lay down on the sofa

" So let us begin . Can you tell me what happened ...?" Glexen asked and time just fly by them as Luna told her nightmare.After Luna told him what happened in detail from the So Called 'Look Alike' to her an Kira getting consumed in the explosion but left out some of the Minor details .

"... To be honest I am not sure what is causing the nigh... " Glexen speech was cut short from a painful head pain that covered most of his face.

"Whats wrong?" Luna said while getting up from the couch.

"Glexen are you ok?" Kira then said from the corner of the mid-sized living room.

After a few seconds the pain then slowly disappears from his face .When Glexen removed his hand a very faint reddish scar went all the way from his upper forehead down to the bottom of his right cheek.

"I..I I am sorry if I worried you" Glexen apoligised .

"Its ok" Luna said then she managed to catch the scar on his face then said "Hey what happened on your head . I didn't see it when you got in" Luna said .

"I ... I . I don't wanna talk about it" Glexen said in a shakey voice. "Like I was trying to say I am not exactly sure what is causing the nightmares . BUT. I will call/email you guys if I have a reason , a Theory or if I have bumped into something that maybe the be the so called 'missing pieces'" Glexen said before he got up from the chair and went to the coat hanger but before he grabbed his jacket Luna Started talking

"what do you mean 'Missing pieces'?" Luna asked

"Strange phemonon like your nightmare for example , are like a puzzle ... You finally figure it out when all of the pieces are in place ... But if a few of the pieces of the puzzle are missing ... Then you will never figure out the puzzle , How to put it together or how its ends" Glexen said as he grabbed his black jacket.

"Sorry of I could not have helped you guys out" Glexen said in a sadish tone while putting on his jacket and shoes

"See you later Glexen" both Kira and Luna said almost simultaneously .

"See ya" Glexen said as he exited Kira's house and closed the door behind him

Before he got on his motor bike something caught his eye as he see a slight bit of pinkish/reddish color hiding in the bush.

'What's this?' Glexen thought to himself as he walked over to the bush and when to see what in the bush when he moved some of the leaves away .He saw a teenage girl that had her hair in 2 pigtales and looks alot like Luna. She was wearing a small pinkish jacket and a reddish pair short shorts .She was in the bush and she was looking through the window that lead to the living room

"Who are you ? What are you doing here? Why where you spying on us ?" Glexen said and with each question his voice got colder.

She didn't answered .She just barely pushed Glexen out of the way and ran extremely fast .

'Whoa ... What the Hell was that girl problem' He thought as he walked back to his motor bike and started it up and rode back to the airport to get back into spaceship.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five : The Discovery , The Theory and The Truth_

(Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer40k and/or Battlefleet Gothic ether)

The previous chapter.

_"See you later Glexen" both Kira and Luna said almost simultaneously._

_"See ya" Glexen said as he exited Kira's house and closed the door behind him_

_Before he got on his motor bike something caught his eye as he see a slight bit of a pinkish/reddish color hiding in the bush._

_'What's this?' Glexen thought to himself as he walked over to the bush and when to see what in the bush when he moved some of the leaves away .He saw a teenage girl that had her hair in 2 pigtales and looks alot like Luna. She was wearing a small pinkish jacket and a reddish pair short shorts .She was in the bush and she was looking through the window that lead to the living room_

_"Who are you ? What are you doing here? Why where you spying on us ?" Glexen said and with each question his voice got colder._

_She didn't answered . She just barely pushed Glexen out of the way and ran extremely fast ._

_'Whoa ... what the Hell was that girl problem' He thought as he walked back to his motor bike and started it up and rode back to the airport to get back to his spaceship._

One week has past since Glexen returned to his Battleship . The CCS Firebird , A Emperor/Retribution Hi-Breed class Battleship (If you played Battlefleet Gothic then you know what the ship look's like (except Sized down to 400 meters long, 60 meters high and(not counting the wings )75 meters wide ) . Unfortunately the engines have been struck (Possibly) by a stray Positron cannon shot .Normally a Positron cannon shot wouldn't cause to much damage but the shot directly hit the secondary fusion reactor located in the engine compartment and thus The reactor exploded pre-maturely destroying all 8 engine and thus immobilizing the feared battleship . Now it revolving around the earth but life is still on board this ship. A crew of 250 (commanders and "guests" included) to be more exact.Glexen wearing his armor is looking through a small round window at earth thinking about Why Luna is having nightmares of someone else .until ...

"Glex... are you ok?" came a o-so familiar feminine voice.

"Hmm..." Glexen grumbled a he turned to face who said the voice. When he saw who said that he smiled a nice , warm smile.

"I am now since I am with you ... Meer." He said to his pink haired girlfriend waking over to her and giving her a nice , warm hug and still having the same smile.

As you all know Meer Campbell got killed ... Well almost killed .Glexen got someone that looked , talked and acted like Sara but the person had a injection bullet nick/code named the _lifeless_ bullet. What the bullet dose is that the target that is hit with the bullet get immediately Injected with the '_Flatline' _serum . What '_Flatline'_ dose is one injected the person has 30 seconds to do whatever before the effects apply. The first of two Effects stops brain wave activity so in other words it make Him/Her brain dead. The second of two Stop the heart But somehow keeps His/Hers Blood flowing without a pulse . In other words anyone even the Ultimate Coordinator will 'fake death' when injected but there was a fatal flaw and that is the person that has bean injected with the serum will die in 4 days , maybe 5 unless injected with the anti-serum nicknamed ' _second chance_ ' . The _second chance_ serum dose the exact opposite rater than stopping the heart/brain it reboots them both . Unfortunately the Sara look-alike that carried both the bullet and the anti-serum got killed during the shootout.

Rather risk his own life than to give up an let Meer die on him .Glexen himself Infiltrated the Arch-Angle on the day of Meer's funereal to give her the Anti-serum.

_Flash back_

_Date Aug30th CE74_

Glexen POV

_It is one hour before the ceremony I was snooping around for her body until I reached the Arch - Angle's cafeteria that has been temporarily converted to a small chapel , Meer's body is at the very end of the small chapel and Athrun is standing there ... alone ... with no one around . I locked the door behind me with a simple lock and without and sound._

_'I can use this to my advantage' I thought as I sneaked behind the blue haired coordinator taking out my metal collapsible knight stick and cracked him over the head really hard ... probably too hard ... After I smash Him in the head with the knight stick I put away the Knight stick and took out the 'second chance' syringe and apples The serum to Meer and slowly she begins to wake up ._

_"Wh..Wh..Who ar..are you?" She said in confusion due to the fact that she is still alive._

_"Meer ... don't you remember me ? It's Glexen remember ?" I said hovering above her. She gasped._

_"Glexen it has been so long!" Meer said with excitement as she pulled me into a hug . While crying tears of joy._

_" Yea Meer ... I missed you to " I said hugging back almost crying then I realize that we are still on the Arch-angle._

_"Meer we are still on the Arch-angle and I came to get you off of the ship" I said to her as I slowly broke of from the hug._

_"Why?" she said in confusion._

_"Because you have suppose to have died 3 days earlier . I sent one of my best infltratior to have replaced your guard before the shootout . He was armed with a Injection Bullet nick/code named 'Flatline' And a Anti-serum called ' Second chance' ..."I explained to her almost every single detail from what 'Flatline' dose to why I came to rescue her._

_"Well then lets get outa.." she said after I helped her out but what cut short from a another from the hallway leading to the cafeteria /Chapel._

_"ATHRUN CAN YOU HERE ME" The feminine voice from the other side of the door. Possibly Cagalli_

_"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU" Another feminine voice called out but sounded more like Luna's voice_

_"COME ON ATHRUN . OPEN UP" Another voice called out but this one sounded like Kira's voice._

_"... Shit." both Meer and I said at the exact same time .Then a idea popped into my head and I am thinking in my head 'thank god I bring this' And still holding Meer wedding bride stile I Activated my portable Mirage collage -W- Sound Dampener and soon both of us vanished and I stood besides the door as the override codes opened the door and three gasps where heard and came rushing in where Cagalli , Lunamaria and Kira came to Athrun's side as I ran out of the room and headed towards the hanger..._

_flashback_ ended

Normal POV

"Glex ... Thanks." Meer said as a faint blush and a smile come across her cheeks.

" No problem .So how is your day?" Glexen said .

"Alright. You." She said .

"... Alright" Glexen said as the smile slowly dissipated.

"Glexen whats wrong?" Meer said concerned voice.

"... Lunamaria one of Kira's friends, is been getting nightmare's about someone else's fate" Glexen said with a bit of a sad tone

"Who's fate?" she asked curiosity.

"... Flay Allster's fate..." Glexen said wit a bit if regret in his voice.

"..." Meer didn't say anything and thought about it for awhile before Glexen started speaking again.

"... And now ... I have to figurer out what the connection and/or figurer out a Theory that can emplane this phemonon but so far ... nothing." Glexen said the last part with a very sad tone.

"I am sorry that I asked" Meer said slightly tightening her hug

"Its ok..." Glexen said while tightening his hug.

After a while both Meer and Glexen stared out of the same round window that Glexen was looking through earlier ,in silence for a few minutes before a slightly random question came from Meer

"Glex ... What Theory would Lucas and I be counted as?" Meer said with curiosity . This made Glexen think for a while ...

"Hmmmm ... ... the only theory that is closes to you two is the _doppelganger_ theory." Glexen said.

"And what is the _doppelganger _theory ?" Meer said . She already knows about the theory but she wants to try and jog Glexen's memory .

"The theory goes that someone , somewhere in the known universe .Looks exactly the same at you but has a completely opposite personality . This is where the theory docent fit you two ... You both have nearly the same personality's."Glexen said as multiple old/forgotten theories came into his mind . but one of these theories is the answer to the strange nightmares that Luna keeps getting.

'_Of coarse the GR theory That could explain why Luna is having that nightmares . I think Kira will be very happy about this that is if I can get her to remember_.' Glexen yelled out in his mind as his hug went a little loose.

"Meer... thanks." he whispered in Meer's ear.

"No problem." Meer said as she kissed Glexen cheek and then broke off.

"See you later." Glexen said as a small blush went over his cheeks.

"Bye." Meer said as she wandered off.

After Meer left Glexen then opens his mechanical arms computer , logs on the Internet and E- Mailed Kira about the news.

Meanwhile

Kira was on the computer checking is email.

"Junk, junk ,advertisement , more junk and huh?" Kira said to himself as he opened a Email that is from Glexen. It Reads

**Dear Kira **

**Finally After a week .I finally found a theory that could explain Luna's Nightmares . Meet me around The Nirvana Desert at 2:00 PM Tomorrow Bring the Strike Freedom And/or the Impulse But Melee/DRAGOON bits/weapons only.(PS I am not using my ANX-390 ... It was stolen . Ill probably be forced into a more ... "Familiar" suit")**

**Sincerely**

**Glexen Etherals**

Kira can now tell Luna that everything will be cleared up soon.

The Next Day at 1:57 PM.

"Are you sure that Glexen told us to search for this "familiar" suit?" Luna asked as she tured on the AC in the Sword Impulse.

"Yes I am sure." Kira said as the Strike Freedom make one last sweep of the area.

"Well he is ... Wah ? Unknown nuclear power source close by!" Luna said with a surprised voice.

"Do you know what it is." Kira said as he gets ready a beam saber

"Getting a visual ... Now." Luna said as one of the Impulses screens lit's up with a unknown Golden MS but Luna relied what the unknown MS was. Its the one from her nightmare but the MS from her nightmare was grey , Not gold but still it Frighten her and Her hands where trembling all over the controls of the Impulse

"What is it?" Kira said with slight concern and slight curiosity.

She could not answer but she did rely the picture to the Strike Freedom. Kira immediately gasped at the picture of the unknown MS. '_It cant Be ... I Destroyed that 'monster' in the first war, how is it here and why it it gold._' Kira thought as he stared at the picture.Much of not Wanting to believe it But it was true.He was staring at The ZGMF - X13A Providence Gundam and everything was the same with it except 5 things .The Gundam itself ,its shield and its DRAGOON pods was Gold and it had 2 extra beam sabers carried right above his skirt funnels but everything else was the same. Then the Providence Gundam opened up a frequency with the other Gundam's and to Both of there relief it was Glexen

"Sorry that I Give you two a scare.This was the only MS that was ready to be launched" Glexen apologize and explained.

"..." Kira and Luna didn't answered and gave Glexen the Death Glare

sighs "I am leavening if you are being this rude." Glexen said as he turned away and was about to gun it but Luna started talking.

"..Sorry ... Please don't go ... Please."Luna said with a regretful voice.This made Glexen think before he answered.

"Its ok besides I was forced into ..." Glexen was about to finished when a forth voice and face came from the Comm

"GLEXEN..." came from the Forth Person . It was that girl in Pigtailes that Glexen Caught spying on them.

"MEYRIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Luna Screamed at the Pigtailed girl.

"To stop this before it starts . And don't think that I will not kill you if you get in the way" Meyrin sneered at her

"You know her?" Glexen said in a confused voice.

"Know her . Know Her ! She is my sister !" Luna said at Glexen before a bright golden light separated the three. At the same time the three of them got a visual.

"Son of a bitch"

"Son Of A Bitch!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Glexen , Luna And Kira said almost in unison (Kira first , Luna second and Glexen third) as they looked at the suit that Meyrin is piloting and she was using the ANX-390 Emperor Gundam . The Emperor Gundam Is massive at least 40 meters tall and encased in golden Trans-phase shift armor it also had Space solar-panel-like Wings shaped like a stretched and uneven polygon ,3 on each side . It also has 2 huge cannons attached to the shoulders and one of them is unfolded . In the center of the suit lays a Positron blaster cannon that looks likes its always open, the right has transformed into a 3 barrel rapid fire laser cannon that doubles as a large Power claw and can fire all of is barrels at ones , the left hand it transformed into a massive Power claw with beam emitters on the claw and a built-in quad-laser Gatling Gun , The shoulders themselves has 16 missile tubes (8 each) but 8 of the missile tubes (4 each )are larger and spiker than the other 8 , all the way down its legs are 24 missile tubes (12 each) and like before 12 missile tubes (6 on each leg) are lager and more spiker than the others and on each kneecap a twin meta gun (fired linked).two large beam anti-ship swords and currently on the back the most destructive of them all. The A3P901 Blast cannon currently separated ( picture a Positron Blaster cannon, a Satalite Cannon And the Twin Buster Rifle formed into one and is separated and put together like The Buster's Hyper Impulse Cannon)

"NOW DIE GLEXEN" Meyrin yelled as both of the cannons unfold and fired on the Providence.

"What the hell did I do" Glexen said on a private chanel as he cut connections with Kira and Luna, dodged the massive laser cannon shots and deployed his funnels that quickly surrounded the suit and fired apon the suit 'That bitch is dead for taking my suit . No one in the right mind can steal my MS ... and lives' he thought.

"You can't to reveal her past relationship with him" Meyrin said on the same private channel as she fired the Positron Blaster cannon at Glexen and the Gatling at the funnels . The funnels quickly evaded and continued to pound on the golden suit.

"So you know about it too" Glexen said as he easy dodged the positron blast laser and fired his Judas beam rifle at the Emperor Gundam's positron blaster cannon

"Known about it ? I was the one that gave her life back." Meyrin said as she dodged most of the funnel and beam rifle shots and continues to spray the funnels with laser bullets. and transformed her tri laser cannon into a normal hand , grabs one of her anti-ship beam sabers and charges Glexen with it.

"Then why are you letting her suffer . To be without Kira .Why?" Glexen said as he activated his beam saber in his shield and parried the anti ship sword that the Emperor used. Then all of the funnels re aline and fired upon the massive golden Gundam

"Because this is revenge for both of them , Revenge for Kira for killing my family , and revenge for Flay that used Kira..." Meyrin didn't finished because a funnel just shot at the head of the Gundam and completely destroyed the Gundam's head as she bashed away the beam saber/shield and attempted to impale the suit .

"But in the end both Kira and Flay loved each other and probity still do now even tho she did lose her memeroys because of your so called reincarnation" Glexen said as he quickly dodged the massive sword and shot his beam rifle into the left missile carriers.

"I will make sure that . YOU WILL NOT LIVE PAST THIS DAY" Meyrin said as her pupils shrinks , her iris grows, her actions went faster and her attacks are more vicious . She destroyed 3 of the funnels outright with her positron blaster cannon and left power claw. as her shoulder cannons fired again at the Providence (Meyrin has awaken her SEED)

"He.. he.. he.. your worst nightmare is about to come true if you continue" Glexen said as he dodged the twin laser cannon and continued to pound on HIS suit that she stole. He targeted the arms and fired 2 shots from his beam rifle and his funnels returned to his suit to recharge.

"I WONT FAIL . YOU WILL NOT LET YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Meyrin screamed as her left hand transformed back into the normal hand then grabbed the second Anti ship beam sword and charges the Providence aiming for the cockpit with the first sword , the beam rifle with the second.

"Fool. You are the one that is hurting yourself , revenge will just continue the cycle of ..." Glexen could not finish his sentence as he bashed the First Anti ship and dodged the second one but his beam rifle did get caught in the cut path and so he ejected the beam rifle and grabbed one of his beam sabers and activated it , then he deployed his funnels that targeted the massive suit and begun fired again and he charged the Emperor Gundam.

"SHUT UP AND JUST DIE!"Meyrin screamed as she bashed away both of the swords and was about to slice the Providence clean in half but a Twin-Anti ship sword protected Glexen from being cut in half he turned and see the Sword Impulse partied the massive beam saber.

"Meyrin stop this fight now !" Luna said at her sister with a different comm chanel as she pushed away the Massive sword and assumed a defensive position.

"Luna I said that I will kill you if you interfere .NOW YOU WILL DIE." Meyrin said as she charged her Positron Blaster cannon and was about to fire at the Impulse when funnels fired at her back so she turned around firing the Positron Blaster Cannon towards nothing and realize that the Strike Freedom deployed its funnels and fired with the Providence funnels as the Strike Freedom itself charged at the Emperor Gundam with both of its beam sabers deployed and activated .

"Stop this now." Kira said as he activated his SEED and attempted to cut off the massive Gundams arms but failed as the Emperor Gundam parried the beam sabers and immediately Gaines some Distance away from the three Gundam's and activated Her HIMAT mode, 2 hidden large rail-guns then popped out from the sides and aimed themselves in front of the massive Gundam and then she locked the twin - large laser cannons ,Positron Blaster Cannon , the now assembled A3P901 Blast cannon held in the left non transformed hand, the 20 missiles , the 20 hidden funnels , the now transformed right tri laser gatling cannon hand, and the new twin rail-guns at the three suits . "DDDIIIEE" She screamed as the fired all of the weapons at the three suits. The three Gundam's and the funnels started dodging all over the place but unfortunately for the impulse it got criticily damaged by the A3 cannon and went down into the sand . Both Glexen and Kira are pissed of that one of there allies has fallen but they are hoping that Luna is still alive.

"That it .TIME TO KICK SOME ASS" Glexen said as his eyes turned from colorless/grey to dark/scab red , His dark pupils shrinks and the now dark red irises grows(Glexen has activated his Dark SEED!),his actions far more faster and far more precise and his attacks are far more savage and mercenless than before. He now charges the Emperor Gundam dodging all of the shots that she aimed at him and sliced off the Emperors right arm.

Meyrin cursed for loosening a arm and quickly bolted up only to find that the Strike Freedom sliced off one of the laser cannons . Now angry at losing 2 weapons .She charges up her Positron Blaster cannon and fire it at him.

Kira quickly dodged the positron blast cannon shot but not comleatly , he did take some damage at the wing but not enough to stop all of the funnels from recharging when they returned to the suit however the funnels themself's re allied to the massive mobile suit and aimed at the A3P901 cannon but she was to quick and pulled the cannon out of the way and fired the other sholder laser cannon at him this hit the Strike Freedoms left shoulder exposing the frame construction of that part but it didn't cripple the part .

Now Glexen was really mad and focus all of his funnels at the remaining weapons however the shots only destroyed one on the rail guns that where attached to the side and damaged most of the missile pods.

The Emperor Gundam has finally put the A3P901 cannon back and grabbed the anti ship sword and fended of the Strike Freedom but the Providence reveled it of its only arm and the Strike freedom relieved it of its legs.about to fall on the ground the remaines of the still active Emperor Gundam boosted until it was at least 1000 feet in the air then deployed its last weapon , 8 of the hidden funnels went into a pacific order as the 6 wings fully spread out and 4 hidden unarmed fin funnels came out and formed into something like a sub array it also started charging up and she wasn't aiming at ether of us then .Glexen then relised that she was aiming at the crippled sword Impulse Gundam.

"LUNA!" Glexen screamed as he guns it towards the downed impulse and gets in between the Impulse and the Emperor . Then the Mini GENESIS that the Emperor Gundam deployed fires at the Impulse which the Providence got in front of it and both of the Gundam's got consumed in the laser . The Emperor Gundam reactor could not take it anymore and so the reactor started to explode. Meyrin last thought Thought where ' Sorry ... ... ... Flay.' Then darkness.

"Lu..na" Kira said as his eyes went back to normal and about to start crying due to fact that he lost his second girlfriend and a fifth friend due to fighting but when the mini GENESIS laser dies down he could not belive what he saw. The Impulse is still there unscaved by the Laser shot the Providence however , the shield and the shield forearm completely disappeared and parts of the other arm was missing ,also the hole suit is metallic black and silver , after all of the funnels reternd to each suit Glexen(which is now out of his Dark SEED) then got out of the Provenience Gundams cockpit , used the zip line and ran towards the downed impulse. After getting to the impulse he climbed towards the cockpit and , using his left arm (which most of the armor is removed / destroyed and thus exposing most of the mechanical forearm) he opened the cockpit doors and saw Luna holding her left arm as blood slightly seeped through the fingers of the hand that is covering the gouge

"Luna are you ok?"Glexen said in a concerned voice.

"Dose it look like I am ok " Luna said a little angry and making it like the most noticeable thing in the world.

"Hrm..hrm" Glexen mumbled as he showed his left mechanical forearm "You at least have a forearm... So don't compline" He then said making luna look like a idot.

"... Sorry" Luna said as she extended her blooded up hand that revealed a the deep gouge in her left arm. "A little help don't worry I took of the buckles."She then said.

Not reseting to smile Glexen grabbed Luna's right hand with his left mechanical hand and helped her out of the cockpit.

"Thanks for taking the shot" Luna said as she got out of the cockpit

"No problem " Glexen said as he helped her down two the sand where Kira was waiting for us

"Luna ... I thought that you would have died" Kira said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Sorry that I have worried you" Luna said as she wrapped her right arm around Kira.

"Ok now that we are reunited. I need to tell why we are here ... Well almost away from the people" Glexen said with a slightly tired voice.

"Why?" Kira and luna said as they broke off from the hug

"The GR theory..." Glexen said

"The G...wha" Kira said with confusion in his voice.

"_ Genetic Reincarnation_ or GR For short. The theory is that the person / animal Can be brought back to life along as the person a at least one cell of the person that wants to be reincarnated but with slight changes and/ or a memerory wipe BUT if something familiar comes up it may reawaken the past .Luna would fall into this theory If my predictions are correct ..." Glexen explained but Kira steeped in "What Do you mean Predictions?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"That Lunamaria Hawke may be Flay Allasters reincarnation" Glexen said . Kira gasped at the information

"y..yo...you h..ha..have any t..thing t..to prove this" Kira shuttered due to the main fact that Luna may be Flay reincarnated.

'So thats why I have these familiar feelings . I probilly had a past life' Luna thought.

"I have many resions .One. She looks like Flay except for three changes .A. Luna has shorter hair than Flay's .B.her eyes are a bit more grey than Flay's .C. Luna is a Coordinator while Flay is a Natural. Two. they have near same personality's before the war.and Three .Why else would Luna have Nightmares of someone she had never even heard of ."

'_He is right that Luna may be Flay_' Kira thought to himself as he sinked down to the ground, barely holding himself up with his hands, he started remembering all of the times he was with Flay.

"However there is only one way to prove it" Glexen said as he rummaged through his pocket and grabbed to be something like 2 photographs.

"Luna ... Tell me if these is familiar" Glexen said as he held up 2 photographs . One seeing Flay as a baby in her mother's arms. The other with Flay , Miriallia , Sai , Kuzzey , Tolle and Kira in a Group picture in front of the Arch-angle and all of them are in there Earth Alliance uniforms.

"... I thi..." Luna couldn't have finished as she is now holding her head and screaming in pain but this time she was remembering her True past from her child hood . To her teenage life before the war . To Getting revenge on Kira for not protecting her father . To thinking to ditch the plan for revenge to confess her true feelings. To Kira's GAT - X105 Strike Gundam exploding right in front of her before she could say her true feelings towards him .To her being chaptered by ... him . To being sent to the Arch-Angle from the Vesalius but being chaptered by the Dominion .To the regret for using Kira in the first place . To her death. After opening her now blue eyes she looked at Kira who was on the ground having a moral delimea.

'I think should leave' Glexen thought as he ran to the opposite side of the Downed Impulse .

"K..K.Kira." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"..." Kira didn't answer. He zoned out of the mortal world during Flay's rememberince and hoping that Glexen is true but he cant be sure that anything around him is real as he remembered there past relashionship.

"..K..Ki..Kira .p..ple...please d..don..'t ign ..ignore..me . I ..am..s.ss.sorry f..fo..r w..wh..what I..have ..d..done." Flay pleaded but Kira didn't answer and he started to cry as he last remembered her alive . Flay then walked over to him and hugged him tightly around the torso.

"Please..." Flay said while crying . This just barely managed to break Kira out of his trance and he realized that Flay is now hugging him.

"Its ok." where all that Kira could say as he started crying because finally after 5 years of separation from death he is finally reunited with the one he loved the most...

"Flay." Kira said as he calmed down and started getting up

"y..yes." she said calming down

"I never got the chance to say this but I love you. Ever since the first time a saw you I wanted to be with you forever but ... " Kira couldn't finish because but he finally said that he loved her but he started crying again . Remembering her dieing in front of him was to much for him to handle.

"Kira you would not belive how much I wanted you to say that !" Flay said as she nearly jumped to his shoulders and enveloped him in another hug."I love you too" She then said while crying tears of joy.

After a while Kira went in front of her and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back . After a few seconds of mantaning the kiss Kira broke off.

"Lets go home." Kira said with a smile and got up

"Lets." Flay said as she got up and they both went towards the Strike Freedom but before Kira got got in the cockpit he remembered that Glexen wasn't there when they finally confess to each other.

"Flay did you know where Glexen is?" Kira said

"Right here bud." Came a voice from the com and it was Glexen's.

"Hey I was wondering if you need your MS fixed." Kira said when all of a sudden a very large crash echoed through the air.

"Ya mean both of them." Glexen said with a bit of a chuckle .

"Yes both of them." Kira said as he activated the Strike Freedom and makes the journey back home to ORB and Glexen and his Providence carrying what's left of His ANX-390 Emperor Gundam following behind the freedom.


	6. Epologe

_Epologe : Apologies_

_The previous chapter_

_"Lets go home." Kira said with a smile and got up _

_"Lets." Flay said as she got up and they both went towards the Strike Freedom but before Kira got got in the cockpit he remembered that Glexen wasn't there when they finilaily confess to each other._

_"Flay did you know where Glexen is?" Kira said_

_"Right here bud." came a voice from the com and it was Glexen's._

_"Hey I was wondering if you need your MS fixed." Kira said when all of a sudden a very large crash echoed through the air._

_"Ya mean both of them." Glexen said with a bit of a chuckle ._

_"Yes both of them." Kira said as he activated the Strike Freedom and makes the journey back home to ORB and Glexen and his Providence carrying what's left of His ANX-390 Emperor Gundam following behind the freedom._

Normal POV.

It has been one week since the discovery that Lunamaria is Flay however no one (except Glexen and Kira) knows . Lucas now on her Holiday's decided to visit Kira and Luna however Luna (remember she is Flay) acted strangely around her until one day while Kira was away doing grocery shopping .

"... Lucas" Flay/Luna said with a bit of worry as she approached Lucas who was watching TV.She is wearing a small red tank top with a pair of red/pink/light purple cargo jeans

"Hmm ... Yes Luna." Lucas said as she turned off the TV and turned around in the sofa now looking at Luna.

"Erm ... Can I talk to you" Luna/Flay said as she cane to sit down 'God ,Who knew this can be so stressfull' she thought.She then looked at Lucas dress an she is wearing the same dress that she wore when they first met.This made her stressed out even more.

"What's is it?" Lucas said as she moved over a bit so that Luna can sit besides her.

'Well here goes nothing' Flay thought as she takes a deep breath.

"Lucas I am not who you think I am ." Flay finally said . Lucas then gave a confused look.

"Wha.. Then if your not Luna ... Then who... " Lucas said in confusion but was cut off by Flay

"Flay Alaster... and I am sorry how I treated you on the Arch-Angle when we first met" She answered and apoligised . Now Lucas was really confused

'What ... Did she said that she is Flay , Kira's dead ... well ... uhh .. O god I am so confused' Lucas thought in her mind "Y..Your j ..jok ..ing ... Right?" She then asked but the look of seriousness on Flay's Face did not dissipate. After a while in silence now that reality struck her like a 10 ton cement block

"..."Lucas was still silent trying to process all of the new info that was coming in to quickly.

Flay started to look down at her feet , having a sad/worried face thinking that she may have hurt Lucas somehow . Lucas then notices that Flay looks sad.

"...Its ok" Lucas finally said . Flay then looks at her with the same sad eyes.

"...You have forgiven me after all these years..." Flay then said with tears in her eyes

"Yes and besides the past is the past any you will just have to keep looking ahead" Lucas said .

".T..Th...Thank .y.you" Flay said as she tried to hold her tears in then she felt Lucas's hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her . After a while when Flay calmed down they talk all about how Lucas job is holding out .To how the other friends on PLANTS are holding or breaking ...until Kira entered the door with all the grocery's. They decided to keep the little talk they had between the two. After Kira finished getting all of the geocery's in Flay remembered something she has to do . She then got her dark red jacket and her shoes but before she got out of the door Kira starts talking.

"Hey Luna where are you going" He asked keeping in mind that Lucas probably still docent know that Luna is Flay .

"I need to visit someone alright." Flay said as she got on her shoes.

"Alright ... See you soon." Kira then said.

"Bye." Flay said before she closed the door . She then walked to her car ,got in , turned the engine on , pulled out of the drive way and headed to the Hospital.

A hour and a half later

Flay was standing on the right side of a Hospital bed .Laying there is a red/black head that has only one pigtail on her left as most of her face including her right eye was banged with semi-blooded bandages , her left arm looked like in a cast also both of her legs. She was awake but looked away from Flay.

"Hey ... Meyrin" Flay said with a sadish tone.True they are not sisters anymore but she still treated her like one.

"..." Meyrin stayed quiet trying to ignore her .

"... Thanks" Flay then said.this got Meyrin's attention.

"For what ?"she said in a emoshionless voice.

"... for everything." Flay said as a small tear went down her face but she quickly wiped it off. Meyrin then just looked at Flay.

" Why are you thanking me ... I used you ... Lied to you ... And almost killed you ."Meyrin said as her eye started to water.

"But you have given me a second chance with life ... Gave me a family ... " Flay could not finish because she started sobbing . Meyrin then remembered that Flay's father died during the first war and thus she docent have a family like herself.

"..." Meyrin didnt say anything . She then felt her right side of her matress dip in . As she looked over with her left eye ,Flay has collapsed and started to cry.

"... p.p...please don't cry" Meyrin said as she is beginning to sob , her still unbroken right arm reached out and patted Flay's head

"I f...f...fo...forgi..ve y..you ... sis" Flay said while crying. Meyrin thought that even if Flay is not her true sister that Meyrin planned to be . Both of them went through the second war together so there will be a part of Luna in her.

"I.I..I am s..s..so s..sorry f..f..for t..tr...trying t.t..too hurt you" Meyrin said as she started crying. they both cried together hoping for the Pain in both of there hearts would just dissappear. Eventuly it did and both just stayed there in silence for a while up until until Flay got up.

"Hope you get better ... That is if Glex will get over it" Flay joked with Meyrin trying to change the mood in the room also remembering that Glexen is still pretty pissed off at someone stealing his suit and above all else it was Meyrin that did it.

"Dont Menton him... "Meyrin said with a slight whimper at the end of the sentence. Still scared of him because if she gets near that suit again ... well you don't wanna know.

"See ya" Flay said as she went to the door

"Bye""Meyrin said as Flay closed the door.

'_Man she worried me there when the suit exploded but I knew it that she would survive_' Flay though as she walked through and out of the Hospital.got back into her car and drove back hove glad that she has everything she hoped for and more.

Finally finished the whole story this is glexen signing off.


End file.
